Joonmyeonnie!
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Joonmyeon yang mengeluhkan tentang Kyuhyun, ibunya sementara Siwon, ayahnya tidak di rumah. Kid!Joonmyeon Slight WONKYU! SuDO! Mind to RnR? Ficlet!


**Joonmyeonnie!**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye**** / LKyuLala**

**Main ****Cast: ****Kim Joonmyeon (Suho), Do Kyungsoo (D.O), Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Genre: ****Family, ****Romance**

**Lenght : 630 words**

**Rating: All ages!**

**A/N: Ficlet. My first family fic, shounen ai! :p**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Joonmyeon-ah, sudah berapa kali ibu bilang, jangan meletakkan mantelmu di kursi!"

Joonmyeon masih melangkah tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun, ibunya. Menghampiri Kyungsoo, pengasuhnya yang berkutat di dapur.

'Asyik, kue kering!' pikirnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Joomyeon melangkahkan kaki mungilnya, dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kue kering?" tanyanya retoris.

Kyungsoo bergumam pelan sembari memindahkan loyang berisi kue kering yang mulai mendingin. Joonmyeon masih setia menggelayutinya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam pangkal celemek yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Matanya berbinar saat Kyungsoo memindahkan kue-kue yang sudah dingin itu ke toples kaca. Namun saat Joonmyeon menjulurkan tangannya, buru-buru Kyungsoo menepisnya.

"Tidak lagi, Joonmyeon. Gigimu sudah berlubang, sayang. Kau tidak mau dokter gigi menambal lubang gigimu yang lain, kan?"

Joonmyeon merengut, "Aku janji akan menyikat gigiku setelahnya."

Namun Kyungsoo masih menggoyangkan telunjuknya, "Sudah cukup kau berbohong. Bahkan pasta gigi bulan lalu pun masih setengahnya. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau malas menggosok gigimu?"

"Ayolah, gigiku tidak akan berlubang hanya karena 1 buah kue kering. Lagipula, kau yang terbaik!"

Begitu Kyungsoo sibuk membersihkan peralatan dapur, buru-buru Joonmyeon mengambil sekeping dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. Dengan tangkas, ia naik dan duduk di atas meja, masih dengan kue kering di punggungnya, "Ibu payah sekali, tidak pernah bisa memasak seenak masakanmu. Ckck! Padahal ibu teman-temanku pandai sekali memasak." Ujarnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Joonmyeon, "Well, ibumu tidak seburuk itu. Dia pandai melakukan banyak hal. Merajut, misalnya."

"Ibu temanku banyak yang pandai merajut."

Lalu Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar, "Ibumu pandai, bisa membantumu saat belajar."

"Aku bahkan baru berumur 7 tahun. Orang tua manapun bisa melakukan itu."

"Tapi ibumu adalah wanita karir, sangat sulit melakukan pekerjaan dan mengurus anak bersamaan. Apalagi ayahmu tidak di rumah"

Dan ya, Joonmyeon terdiam. Mungkin Kyungsoo ada benarnya, "Tapi kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kau adalah ibuku. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau ibu tidak datang di perayaan natal di sekolah."

"Aw, itu akan terdengar sangat manis. Tapi tidak, yah, kalau aku adalah ibumu, mungkin kau tidak akan bersekolah di kota dan membantumu mengerjakan PR." Ujar Kyungsoo sembari menyentil ujung hidung Joonmyeon dan kembali berkutat dengan alat dapurnya, "Lagipula, kalau aku ibumu, aku tidak akan memindahkan mantelmu dari kursi." Kyungsoo mengerling jahil.

"Ah, kau di sini rupanya." Tukas Kyuhyun dari ambang pintu. Matel, topi dan tas sekolah Joonmyeon bertenger di bahunya, "Sudah ratusan kali ibu bilang, jangan meletakkan mantelmu di kursi." Tambahnya sembari mencubit hidung Joonmyeon gemas.

Joonmyeon tersenyum manis. Dipandanginya wajah cantik ibunya yang sudah kian menua. Di sudut-sudut mata sang ibu, tampak gurat-gurat yang menandakan betapa lelahnya beliau. Kantung hitam di bawah mata, pipi tirus yang cekung. Astaga, bahkan Joonmyeon baru menyadari kalau ibunya selelah itu.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon merasa kalau kue kering di tangannya raib, "Tidak ada kue lagi untukmu, Joonmyeonnie. Gigimu sudah berlubang." Ujar Kyuhyun. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan sekeping kue kering di depan wajahnya. Lalu dengan seenaknya, ia menggigit kue itu tanpa tahu kalau tangan kecil Joonmyeon merayap mengambil kue kering di toples sampingnya. Lalu sesaat setelahnya, Kyuhyun meyampirkann topi di atas kepala Joonmyeon, dan melampirkan mantel di bahu kecil Joonmyeon. Saat Kyuhyun menjulurkan tas Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon terdiam. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon melompat dari atas meja dan menyambar tasnya dengan tangan yang memegang sekeping kue kering. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung melotot kaget. Namun terlambat, Joonmyeon sudah melesat naik ke kamarnya.

"Aish, anak itu..." gumamnya pelan.

"Dia sama cerdiknya sepertimu, Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun menolehkan ke sumber suara, mendapati Siwon, suaminya di ambang pintu dengan seragam militernya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menghambur ke arah Siwon dan mengecup singkat bibir suaminya. Yang bahkan 2 tahun tak ia kecap karena keharusan mengikuti wajib militer di negaranya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan adegan seperti itu, bahkan setelah Joonmyeon lahir. Lalu ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih bertukar rindu.

"Dan dia juga sama tampannya sepertimu." Timpal Kyuhyun sembari menyambut lembut bibir suaminya dengan lebih intens.

**FIN**

**Ahahaha! Fic apaan ini? Setelah lama hiatus, malah mengeluarkan fic gaje semacam ini. Kkk~ nah, fic ini mirip banget sama adegan film yang saya tonton Minggu pagi di Global TV. Entah apa judulnya. Dengan beberapa perubahan tentunya. Dan fic ini sebenarnya bertemakan Hari Ibu yang sebenernya udah kelewat kemarin. Ckck! Tapi nggak papa deh ya.**

**Untuk oneshoot kemarin yang judulnya "I Kissed A Man", saya berniat untuk membuatkan sequel. Well, plin plan emang! Tapi progressnya masih 25%-an deh. Jadi kalau mungkin bener-bener stuck, mungkin sequelnya ga bakalan di post. :p karena ide sering kelelep tugas. :p**

**Dan please, ini NGGAK ADA SEQUEL, okay? *puppy eyes* karena saya masih punya banyak utang yang belum lunas! :p**

**Then, mind to review?**

**With love,**

**Cho Eun Hye**


End file.
